herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sharla
Sharla is one of the main protagonists and playable characters of the video game Xenoblade Chronicles. She is a medic in the Colony 6 Defence Force, who uses an ether rifle in combat, and the prominent healer for the group. She is voiced by Akeno Watanabe in the Japanese version and Kellie Bright in the English version. Appearance Sharla is a somewhat tall woman in her early twenties with a slightly dark skin complexion and a slender build. She has long black hair that she usually wears a cap over and brown eyes. Like all playable characters, her outfit depends on whatever the player equips to her. Personality Sharla is a very compassionate young woman who can't stand to see people get hurt, which is why she became a medic. She feels sorry for Dunban due to the loss of his right arm as the result of wielding the Monado, believing it to be an unfair reward for the person who thwarted the Mechon invasion one year prior. She becomes fast friends with both Shulk and Reyn, particularly the latter due to his similarities to Gadolt. She has a very maternal nature and is considered the 'mother' of the group by several characters, even Riki, who is nearly twice her age and is married with multiple children. Despite this kind nature, Sharla can also be quite violent at times; she slaps Juju for running off on his own, which results in him falling into Mechon hands twice. Additionally, when Xord reveals to have devoured all her comrades, Sharla shows a vengeful side, saying she won't stop until she's "scrapped each and every one of Mechon". Sharla loves fruit, as evident by the fact that all of her favourite presents are fruit, and there's even an achievement for giving her 20 of them. She also hates bugs and gets really uncomfortable when Dunban shows her a bug that he got from Fiora as a present. Background Prior to the start of the story, Sharla and her younger brother Juju lived in Colony 6. Sharla was due to marry a member of Colony 6's Defence Force, named Gadolt. Unfortunately, the Mechon attacked, led by Xord, and destroyed Colony 6. Sharla and Juju were tasked with helping the elderly and sick flee the Colony. It is at the Refugee Camp that Sharla meets Shulk and Reyn. She almost immediately takes a liking to Reyn but has trouble believing that Shulk can witness the future. When Juju runs away the three give chase, and Sharla reveals her specialty is healing. They eventually reach Juju, who has been captured by a Mechon M71, and defeat it. During this battle, Sharla realizes that Shulk's visions are real. Unfortunately for Sharla, their victory is short-lived as Xord appears and terrorizes the group. He kidnaps Juju, causing Sharla to faint from the ordeal for about four hours. Upon recovering, Sharla leads the party through the Ether Mine, below Colony 6, and they find Xord. When she finds that Xord ate the entire Defence Force, she swears not to stop until she scraps every last Mechon around her. After the battle, she is asked to accompany Shulk on his journey. She also receives Gadolt's Rifle from Otharon. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Healers Category:Supporters Category:Elementals Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Genius Category:Amazons Category:Military Category:Villain's Lover Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Rescuers Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Sympathetic Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Heroes